Listen to My Heart
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Jangan tolak kehadiran orang yang kau cintai, pahammi dan dengarkan hatimu baik-baik  Sanggupkah kau kehilangannya? FF KYUMIN GS/ One Shoot / RnR Please!  Don't BASH!


-KyuMin FanFiction- _**Genderswitch**_

Tittle : Listen to My Heart

Pair : KyuMin

By © Choi Hyo Joon

**Genre : Genderswitch, Romance, angst(?)**

**Warning : **typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD, penulisan masih jauh di atas rata – rata. Yang tidak suka dengan FF GS, mohon tinggalkan! Jangan paksakan anda untuk membacanya.

**Disclaimer : **Semua nama _cast_ hanya sebuah pinjaman(?) semata. Namun, FF ini murni dari pikiran _cetek_ milik sang _author_ tak berbakat.

**a/n :** FF ini sebelumnya sudah pernah di post di FB maupun WP saya. ^_^d

Saya menerima Kritikan untuk FF ini, bukan kepada **Pair**_-nya_, MOHON DIPAHAMI! BUKAN PAIR!

Summary : _Jangan tolak kehadiran orang yang kau cintai, __**paha**_

_**mi**__ dan dengarkan hatimu baik-baik._

_Sanggupkah kau kehilangannya?_

-_Yeoja_ POV-

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku…?"

Seluruh jiwaku seakan melayang, saat kau mengungkapkan kata itu untukku, kata yang selalu aku impikan setiap malam, dan semua menjadi kenyataan.

Apa kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku, walaupun tidak ada saksi atas ungkapan cintamu itu, walaupun tidak ada bukti atas perasaanmu itu. Namun aku selalu meyakini kau yang terbaik untukku.

Kau berbicara begitu tulus, aku bisa merasakan itu, anginpun ikut berbisik padaku kala itu, untuk segera mengiyakan permohonanmu.

Aku hanya mengangguk tak pasti untuk memancingmu, dan saat itu pula kau langsung merangkulku dengan sangat erat, dan masih tergambar jelas diingatanku saat kau tersenyum bahagia, menciumi bertubi-tubi pipi dan kelopak mataku, semua itu kau lakukan tiada henti.

Apa kau masih ingat ?

-_Yeoja_ POV END-

Ia tengah duduk menikmati angin-angin pagi yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya, kakinya menekuk untuk dijadikan sebagai sandaran pada wajahnya, hanya sebuah rerumputan ia jadikan alas sebagai penopang dirinya.

Lirih terdengar suara isakannya, sepi dan kehampaan merasuk dalam dirinya, taman yang sedang menjadi alas tempatnya bernaung saat ini adalah taman yang tersampir disamping rumahnya, rumah yang kosong, tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Kesendirin kadang kala membuatnya merasa terpuruk, air mata terus menerus terjatuh membasahi pipi _chubby _miliknya, tak terbesit sedikitpun keinginanya untuk menghapus tanda kesedihan itu, ia membiarkannya saja menetes sempurna sampai mengenai rerumputan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Langkahnya surut akan kepastian, ia memijak lantai berubin cokelat dengan langkah tak teratur, matanya memancarkan kekosongan, seperti hilangnya sebuah akal dalam dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak tegar, namun ia mencoba seolah dirinya tegar.

Tubuh mungil namun berisi miliknya terlihat tak bersemangat sama sekali. Raut wajah cantiknya sama sekali tak bersinar seperti biasanya, bahkan sebuah senyumpun enggan bertenggerdiwajahnya. Rambut yang biasa ia gerai, tak terlihat indah, rambut hitam ikal miliknya ia jepit melilit, dan berbentuk tak beraturan.

Ia membuka kulkas miliknya, mengabil sebuah air minum, paling tidak itu yang bisa mengisi pelepas dahaganya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar dari balik pintu, namun daun telinganya masih sangat jelas menangkap deru suara mesin yang berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Suara lainpun ikut berbunyi, sebuah bantingan pintu –mobil-, derap langkah yang terdengar tergesa-gesa, dan…

-KRIETT-

Yeoja itu sama sekali tak berniat mendekati, bahkan tak ada rasa penasaran didirinya akan sosok yang sedang mendekati dirinya.

"Sungmin…", suara sosok itu terdengar lirih menyebutkan namanya.

_Yeoja_ bernama Sungmin tetap membelakangi sosk itu, wajahnya semakin terbuai dengan tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut mata _foxy_ miliknya, tangannya mengepal sempurna pada gelas yang tengah ia genggam.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat, "Sungmin…", lirih kembali ia panggil nama itu.

"Untuk apa kau kembali!", Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat melihat wajahnya, dadanya begemuruh -rindu-. Namun sulit untuknya menatap mata obsidian namja itu. 

"Min, dengarkan aku dulu..., aku bisa jelaskan semu-" 

**-PRAAAAANNGG-**

Sungmin mencampakkan semua benda-benda yang ada disampingnya tak peduli, perabotan makan miliknya hancur -tak bersisa-.

Namja itu menatap memelasa pada Sungmin yang sama sekali tak melihatnya, pancaran mata dengan penuh rasa bersalah ia perlihatkan untuk menarik simpatik Sungmin. 

"Kumohon dengar-" 

**-PRAAANNGGG-**

Jangan anggap Sungmin diam, Sungmin berniat membuang semuanya, bersamaan dengan setiap kata namja itu ucapkan. 

"PERGIII!"  
>Seakan wajah stoic itu adalah rasa sakit baginya, Sungmin sama sekali belum menoleh melihatnya, airmata yang memang sedaritadi terus menggenang, tak ia hiraukan. <p>

"Sungmin dengar-" 

**-PRAAANGGG-**

Labil, Sungmin tengah labil akan diri dan perasaannya, seharusnya namja itu tau akan hal itu. 

Namja itu terlihat pasrah, ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh yang sangat teramat ia rindukan. Namun ia sadar, ia salah. 

"PERGIII!", Sungmin kembali mengusirnya, ia benar-benar sulit untuk memaafkan namja itu. 

Namja itu dengan cepat berlari melewati, bahkan ia rela memijak kepingan kaca itu. 

Ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat, yang sontak membuat Sungmin tak menyangka. 

"Lepaskan aku!", Sungmin memukul tangan namja itu berulang kali, namun rangkulan pada pinggangnya semakin mengerat. 

"Lepaskan!" 

"Tidak adakah kata maaf lagi untukku Min-ah...", namja itu menciumi bahu Sungmin, tanpa ia sadari ia menangis, menangis mengingat kesalahannya sendiri. 

"Lepaskan aku ~hikkss~ aku benci kau Kyu~, aku membencimu ugghh~", Sungmin tetap memukul tangan itu, namun iasakan tangisnya sudah tak tertahan, ia menangis tersedu-sedu, rasa sakit dihatinyalah yang membuatnya begitu terluka seperti ini. 

"Aku tidak mencintainya Min, sama sekali tidak, semua ini demi orang tuaku, kumohon Min maafkan aku..., kumohooonn jangan membenciku seperti ini...", ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat yeoja ini terpuruk karenanya, terpuruk karena keboihongan darinya. 

"hikkss~..., pergiii!", Sungmin seakan menolak penjelasan itu, hatinya jauh lebih sakit, daripada seonggok sebuah penjelasan. 

"Kumohon Min-ah, Kumohon jangan seperti ini padaku, aku akan melakukan apapun, agar kau bisa memaafkanku, asalkan kau jangan pernah peri dariku Min-ah, aku janji aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu, tapi kumohon Min, jangan menolak kehadiranku..., aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu...", Kyuhyun semakin mengekang tubuh itu dalam pelukannya, ciumannya semakin intens di bahu Sungmin, menghirup dan meresapi aroma vanila dari tubuh yang begitu ia puja selama ini. 

"hikss~..., kau menghianatiku Kyu~ hikss~, kau menghianati ketulusan cintaku..., kau bahkan menghianati cinta kita...,hikks~..., tinggalkan aku Kyu~...ugghh~"  
>Sungmin menangis sesunggukan, dua jam sudah ia menangis bahkan air mata itu tak luput mengering dari matanya. <p>

"Maafkan aku Min", Kytuhyun semakin erat dan jauh lebih erat memeluk tubuh Sungmin, ia benar-benar tak sanggup mendengar Sungmin mengucapkan kata itu -pisah-, dari bibir orchid milik Sungmin. 

"Kumohon Min..., jangan minta aku meninggalkanmu, aku lebih baik mati daripada kau siksa seperti ini", Kyuhyun memohon dengan sebuah ketulusan dihatinya, berharap ada sedi,it celah kata maaf dari Sungmin untuknya. 

"Kau mencintaiku Kyu? hikkss.." 

"Sangat Min aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan melebihi nyawaku sendiri" 

"Apa kau yakin itu?" 

"Ne..., aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Min" 

"Kau cukup memilih Kyu, aku atau yeoja itu?" 

Kyuhyun terdiam, tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat Sungmin memberikan sebuah pilihan untuknya, padahal ia berjanji akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan Sungmin tadi. 

"Kenapa kau diam, apa permintaanku berlebihan?" 

Sungmin membuka tangan Kyuhyun dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku, terdiam. 

"Aku mundur Kyu, kau tidak perlu menjawab, aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tinggalkan aku, aku ingin sendiri dan belajar hidup tanpamu, pergilah!"

Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku menatapnya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-SKIP TIME-

Bunyi jam weker yang berada di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Sungmin, menyadarkan Sungmin untuk memperhatikan sang surya. Badannya menggeliat kecil saat bunyi itu membangunkanny dari tidur singkatnya tadi malam. Hanya 3 jam ia gunakan waktu untuk tertidur, kantung mata miliknya sudah berwarna hitam, menandakan betapa lelahnya ia menangis.

Sungmin menduduki dirinya dikasur, ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang terlihat lelah. Ia mulai bangun dan berjalan menapaki lantai rumahnya yang terasa dingin.

**Drrrt~Drrrt~Drrrt~Drrrt~**

Sungmin menoleh saat dirinya sudah berada diambang pintu, getar ponselnya begitu kencang berada di meja nakas.

Nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu begitu asing baginya.

"_**yeoboseyo**_**"**

"…"

"_**MWO?**__**Cheongmalyo?"**_

"…"

"_**Ne…**_**, aku akan segera kesana"**

Sungmin terlihat tergesa-gesa, ia bahkan bingung apa yang mau ia ambil, tubuhnya yang masih terlihat sangat kusut tidak ia hiraukan.

Sungmin segera menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di meja riasnya, dan jaket tebal miliknya, tubuh mungilnya ia lindungi dengan jaket itu, hanya dengan jaket.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi, hosh..hosh…", Sungmin begitu terburu-buru, ia bahkan sulit mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa ada pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang ditemukan tenggelam disungai Hanhosh..hosh…", hafasnya memburu tak beraturan, ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang benar-benar acak-acakan, mencuci muka saja tidak sempat, bnahkan iia masih menggunakan sandal rumahan.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun ada di kamar nomor 17 dilantai ini juga _Agassi_, letaknya di lorong kiri itu dan yang ada di paling sudut kanan."

"_Ne…, ghamshahamnida"_

Sungmin berlari mendekati kamar tersebut.

Setelah kejadian semalam , Sungmin masih setia menangis di balik pintu kamarnya, berulang kali Kyuhyun menggedor daun pintu tak bersalah itu, namun hasilnya nihil, Sungmin tetap tak berniat keluar sama sekali.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah Sungmin, namun tepat di pertengah jalan sebuah niat terbesit olehnya , jangan pernah bertanya apa yang ada dipikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat itu, Ia juga jauh lebih tersiksa dari apa yang tidak pernah kita pikirkan. Ia lebih memilih menghancurkan dirinya dengan caranya sendiri.

Sungmin berlari menghampiri kamar inap Kyuhyun, alangkah terkejutnya dia, saat melihat kamar itu sudah ramai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sangat asing baginya, mungkin mereka orang yang menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa mereka tetap disana.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih, hatinya bergenuruh penuh misteri, ketakutan lebih menyelami perasaannya saat ini.

Mungkinkah, ataukah, segala bentuk pertanyaan ketakutan menyelimutinya.

Semua pandangan mengarah pada Sungmin yang tengah berjalan mendekat.

"Kau keluarga pemuda yang ada di dalam itu?", tanya salah seorang pria paruh baya kepada Sungmin.

"_N-ne_…", jawa Sungmin gugup.

Pria paruh baya itu menunduk –menyesal – , seperti ssulit menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Sungmin.

Keadaan seperti itu semakin membuat Sungmin panik, kakinya gemetar melemah, Sungmin berjalan melewati pria paruh baya itu tanpa berbicara sesuatu, melewati orang-orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu.

Wajah Sungmin memucat manakala melihat tubuh itu, tubuh _namja_ yang berada di tempat tidur pasien itu tak bergerak.

Sungmin berjalan dengan pandangan yang hanya terfokus padanya, air matanya kembali terjatuh untuk ke sejuta kalinya, hatinya perih, menolak segala pemikiran buruk, namun pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini jauh lebih buruk. _Namja _berpakaian pasien itu tergolek lemah dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat pasi.

"Kyuhyun-ah", Sungmin menangis tepat di samping kasur _namja_ itu, ia membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan yang sudah tertahan di ujung mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan alat bantu medis apapun, tubuhnya sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya, tapi bukankah seharusnya ada alat bantu medis yang melekat pada tubuh _namja_ itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah…uugghh~", buliran air mata kesedihan jatuh mengenangi wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak sadar akan itu.

Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya secara kasar, dan mencoba tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi kelinci miliknya, bersikap seolah-olah dirinya tegar.

Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun seraya mengusap dahi pucat milik Kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Kyuhyun-ah…, kenapa kau begitu bodoh ehmm ? Bangunlah kau tidak ingin membuat keluargamu khawatir bukan. Bangunlah Kyu~", Sungmin benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, wajah serta tubuhitu bahkan tak menunjukkan gerakan apapun, diam membisu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangunlah, uugghh~ aku lebih membencimu kalau kau seperti ini…"

Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup pertahanan kemarahannya roboh bersamaan dengan tubuh yang lemah tak berdaya itu, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher milik Kyuhyun, berbaring bersamanya.

"Kau bodoh oeh! Aku juga tidak ingin kau benar-benar pergi seperti ini! Hiks.."

"Ak-Aku juga tidak bisa kehilanganmu _arra_!", Sungmin semakin memeluk erat tubuh kurus itu, tubuh yang bahkan terasa jauh lebih mengecil dari yang terakhir kali ia peluk, air matanya semakin larut bersama isakannya

"Kau sudah memaafkanku!"

Isakan Sungmin terhenti, apa dia tidak salah dengar, suara itu, suara iitu sangat mirip dengan suara Kyuhyun-nya, suara _bass_ yang terdengar sangat lemah.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lekat wajah _stoic_ yang tengah tersenyum padanya, air matanya kembali jatuh menetes saat melihat wajah itu tanpa rasa bersalah tersenyum padanya.

"K-kau… Kau berbohong padaku oeh!", bentak Sungmin tak senang, dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya, mencengkram tangan mungil itu, dan membalikkan tubuh itu, mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak berbohing padamu Min-ah, aku juga baru sadar aku selamat. Aku lebih memilih mati jika kau membenciku seperti itu, kumohon Min, maafkan aku. Apa aku perlu lompat ke sungai Nil, atau kau ingin melihat mayatku yang tinggal tulang-belulang di sungai Amazon, hmm…", Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hikkss…"

"Kesalahanku memang tidak bisa dimaafkan, aku tahu itu Min, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Aku tidak mencintainya Min-ah, Aku hanya mencintaimu, kumohon Min bersabarlah, beri aku sekali lagikesempatan Min, aku berjanji akan mengubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik, tidak adakah kesempatan itu untukku Min-ah?", kata demi kata Kyuhyun uraikan dalam sebuah pernyataannya, padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menunjukkan bahkan mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Sungmin, ini kali pertamanya dan sangat bertubi-tubi ia ucapkan kata cinta itu untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin terus menangis, dan hanya menangis, tapi sungguh tangisnya kali ini adalah tangis bahagia, hilang sudah rasa khawatirnya kehilangan sosok yang sangat teramat ia cintai.

"Kau mau bukan memaafkanku Min!", Kyuhyunmelepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya mendongak menatap Minnie, perlahan tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di wajah _chubby_ _yeoja_ yang aling ia cintai itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam, bibirnya seakan keluh menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, hatinya berdecak tak karuan saat mendengar seberapa besar ketulusan cinta Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Kau tahu Min, aku pikir aku bisa hidup tanpamu, aku bisa lepas dari aroma tubuhmu ini, tapi ternyata aku salah, aku sudah terpenjara oleh cinta dan tubuhmu yang begitu aku gilai"

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan mungil itu dan meletakkannya tepaat di dadanya, "Kau dengar Min, bahkan jantungku hanya berdetak menyebutkan namamu, apa kau tahu itu Min", Kyuhyun kembali memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu, Sungmin seakan larut dalam suasana menghanyutkan itu, perlahan iapun ikut memeluk leher Kyuhyun, menciumi npucuk kepala pemuda yang teramat ia cintai itu.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi _arra_!", perintah Sungmin sedikit membentak.

"Aku bahkan sampai lupa mengganti baju tidurku, karena kau!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau memaafkankukan _chagiya_"

"Apa kau pikir aku mau melihatmu mati di sungai _Amazon_"

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Berartinya hidup, saat kau menyambut perasaan cinta yang hangat untukmu.**_

_**Jangan lepas sesuatu yang sebenarnya masih sanggup kau pertahankan.**_


End file.
